Cellular-phone transceivers, for example mobile stations such as hand held devices, mobile devices and the like, may include a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) to display an indication of the received signal strength (RSS), a battery power level indicator, or the like. In new generations of cellular systems, the load of data transportation over wireless channels may increase. In order to be aware of the data transportation load, an operator of the cellular-phone transceiver may need indication that may help the operator to monitor the data transportation load.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.